


Take Me out to the Ball Game

by agoodpersonrose



Series: Nice To Meet You [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Baseball, Competitive Patrick, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: David and Patrick don't meet at Ray's. Instead, David is dragged along to the Schitt's Creek baseball games every weekend, and develops an unexpected interest in the sport.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Series: Nice To Meet You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768825
Comments: 25
Kudos: 246





	Take Me out to the Ball Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third work in a series of Meet-Cutes I'm writing this month. Everything is the same except that David and Patrick didn't meet at Ray's for various different reasons.

“When does the barbecue start?”

“Not until the end of the game, David.” Stevie sighs, rolling her eyes and pulling her cap lower on her head to cover her eyes better and protect her from the sun. 

“Do you think there are any chips or anything that they would give me whilst I wait?”

“I don’t know, why don’t you go and ask?” Stevie exclaims, frustration clear in her voice as she turns around and throws her arms out in annoyance. 

David winces, and looks at her cautiously. “What- What is this whole this, that’s going on. Why are you so- Anxious? Is this how you display anxiety?”

Stevie sighs, “I’m just nervous- I really want to win this game, David. This is my first year off the bench and in the actual team, and Ronnie won’t hesitate to kick me off if I let them down today.”

“Why do you think that’ll happen?”

Stevie points over to a bench near the baseball field where a young-looking man is sat talking to a woman that David doesn’t recognise. He is cute, he supposes. His hat is sat low on his head and the green and white outfit is far superior to the blue one Stevie is currently sporting. 

“He’s cute. Kinda dorky. Are you trying to impress him or--?” David asks, wincing against the sun as he takes a better look at the man.

“Ew, what? No! He’s Patrick, he’s the new left fielder. Ray recruited him for the other team.”

“Okay.” David draws out the word, looking at Patrick with a curious expression. “Am I missing something? How do you know he will be good?”

“Ronnie saw him at try-outs. Apparently, he’s a threat.”

David sighs. “Okay, so this baseball thing seems like a lot more effort that necessary. Why are you even bothering with it?”

Stevie just glares at him for asking the same question he’s been asking all day and shoves her glove into his hands. He squirms, holding it by the edge of his fingers as if infected before she finishes rearranging her socks and takes it back. 

The game starts, and she heads off in the direction of her team. 

“Break a leg!” David yells, earning a middle finger in return and laughing to himself as he settles onto a nearby bench and pulls out his phone, ready to wait out the rest of the game. 

Baseball is long and repetitive, David decides. It’s really just the same thing over and over again and from what he can gather the team members have to wave the wooden stick thing at the ball and then run around in a circle to earn points?

Overall, it seems like a waste of a Sunday afternoon that could have been spent high in one of the empty motel rooms, or re-organising his knits. He’s sweating, which will be damaging his hand-spun sweater, and the sun keeps beating down on him for the remainder of the afternoon. 

He is largely left to his own devices. Despite forcing him to attend, Stevie doesn’t pay him much attention once she has joined her team, and the rest of the town knows by now not to bother David when he is in a bad mood. 

And he is, in a bad mood. He’s hot and bothered, the wooden picnic table he is perched on is making his back and ass ache, and he’s bored. 

So, when a shadow crosses his pass and blocks the sun, he is both grateful for the brief break from being fried, and also annoyed at his disturbance. 

“You know--” His snarky comment falls from his mouth as he looks up and is faced by the guy Stevie had pointed out to him before.

“What do I know?” He asks, standing over David with a small smirk on his face. 

“N-Nothing. I thought you were Stevie.”

“Oh, well, I’m not Stevie.”

“I see that.”

Patrick’s eyebrow twitches in something looking like amusement, and David frowns slightly.

“I’m not meant to speak to you. You’re on the opposite team and apparently everyone here takes these games super seriously so you’re like, the enemy, or something.” David says after a moment. 

“Ah, I’m the enemy. I see.” Patrick replies, unperturbed by David’s brisk attitude. “Only, you’re not wearing a uniform. You’re not even wearing team colours actually, so I figured you might not be tied to a team the way everyone else here seems to be.”

David follows his hand to look around at the citizens of the town; all dressed in bright colours of blue or green, and milling around casually.

“Hmm, well, I can’t help it that I’m the only one in this town with any sense of style.” He replies easily. “I wasn’t lying though; my friend is on the other team so I really can’t support you.”

“Huh, well, can’t knock a man for trying, huh?” Patrick says, shrugging and moving to turn around before David reaches out a hand to his arm to stop him. 

“Trying?” He asks, unable to keep the curiosity out of his voice. “What were you trying to do?”

“I can’t tell you, David. We’re on opposite teams.”

Patrick leaves with a wink, and David sits there with his mouth widened in shock for a little while longer. “How did he know my name?” He mutters to himself, shaking his head to bring himself back to the world and turning back to his phone, confusion still etched onto his features.

David sits in a daze for the rest of the match. Game. Thing.

Finally, the barbecue is started, and he is able to head over to collect his own winnings. Stevie arrives, looking moody and sweating profusely. 

David winces, “Sorry about the game.”

“It’s fine, David. I did pretty well, Brewer got M.V.P though which is going to royally piss off Ronnie.”

“Mm, M.V.P.?” David asks, through a mouthful of hotdog. “What does that mean?”

Stevie rolls her eyes but explains it regardless. “It’s the Most Valuable Player, it’s awarded to the player in the team who is considered as having done the best job in securing a win for the team.”

David hums disinterestedly. “And which one is Brewer?” He asks, looking at the still celebrating Café Tropical team curiously. 

“Patrick? The guy I pointed out to you earlier? God, David, it’s like you don’t pay attention to a word I say.”

“Hm, that’s because I try my best not to.”

Stevie throws her water bottle at him and he dodges, the plastic narrowly missing his head. 

“I saw you talking to him earlier.” She says, “What’s he like?”

“I don’t- how would I know! I thought he was the enemy, so I didn’t speak to him! You’re the one that spent the whole last couple of hours running around with him on a field.”

Stevie stares at him with a blank expression on her face, which David is well acquainted with, and knows it means she is about to say something that will annoy him. 

“What?” He asks, harshly, trying to get it over with so that he can leave and go and get some more food. 

“You were just very defensive about a guy you don’t know, David.” She says, slowly. “What’s happening here?”

“Nothing- nothing is happening! I’m going to get more food.” He says, standing up and hurrying over towards the barbecue like a starved man. He waits in the line for food, and finally is at the front and puts in his order. 

He turns to see Patrick Brewer in the queue behind him, looking determinedly away from David as if to prove something. David sighs, he might as well be polite. 

“Did you want one?” He asks, as the man puts two new burgers onto the grill. 

“Hmm? Are you talking to me?”

“Okay, that’s not fair. I’m sorry I was brash with you, but I was very bored and hungry. Also, I was very hot, so--”

“Well, I can’t argue with that, I guess.” Patrick says with a smirk that immediately does things to David’s stomach. 

“Are you going to answer my question?”

“What question?”

“Do you want a burger?”

“Oh,” Patrick breathes, looking hesitant but still smiling, “I’m okay, actually. I’m more of a sausage man.”

David freezes with his eyes widened in shock, “Oh, okay.” He replies, in the same breathless voice Patrick had used. “That’s- I- You’ll have to wait then, I guess.”

“Don’t worry, David. I can be very patient when I want to.” Patrick says, leaning in slightly. 

Before David can respond again, the barbecue man is handing him his two burgers on paper plates, and Patrick has turned to give his own order. 

David wanders back towards Stevie in a daze, and hands her the second burger wordlessly. 

Well, that was interesting, he thinks. 

Maybe he could get into baseball.

*** 

“Are you sure about this, David? You did nothing but complain last time I don’t want to deal with that again.”

“No, no I want to come.” David insists, as they head out of the car and towards the crowds already gathering around the baseball field. “I’ll even try to pay attention this time.”

“Are you telling me you weren’t paying attention last time?”

“I- No, I don’t mean- I knew you lost, didn’t I?”

“Ouch, that’s a low blow.” Stevie says, rolling her eyes and shucking her bag onto the table to root through for her drink. “I don’t believe you’d bring that up right before another game.”

“Sorry.” David replies, wincing as he climbs to sit on the table and place his feet on the seats. “If it helps, I took a long time picking out the perfect ‘my best friend is on the baseball team’ spectator look, and I think I nailed it.” He says, stretching his legs out to bask in the sun slightly better like a cat. 

“Sure, that’s what that outfit is for.” Stevie replies, rolling her eyes, “I need to go and join the team briefing, but at least try to remember what team you’re meant to be supporting?”

David shoos her off with a sarcastic wave, “Break a leg!” He yells at her retreating figure. 

“I told you to stop saying that!” She yells back, but he just grins and turns to his phone. 

It’s not long before his peace is broken again, as someone climbs onto the table next to him and bumps their legs against his familiarly. David freezes, glaring at the green dressed leg in distaste, before looking up to meet the eyes of its owner. 

“So, you came back.” Patrick says, “I didn’t think you would.”

“Well, you know, I had to support the, um, the team.” David says quietly. 

“So, is this okay? Or is this, like, falling into bed with the enemy?” 

David rolls his eyes, “Well, I’m not falling into bed with you yet.” He says, blushing furiously as he tries to cover for his slip. “I- I mean. Where did you even come from? I thought I knew everyone in this town.”

Patrick just smirks at him in response. “I’ve been here just over five months. I’m working for Ray, that’s how I heard about the team.”

“How have I not met you, then? I went to Ray’s like a million times a week when I was first setting up the store.” David says, frowning in confusion. 

“Oh, well, that’s easy. Ray sent me out to do all his house viewings and anything that needed him to travel since he was so excited about focusing his attention on his photography and closet organisation businesses.”

David snorts, “That job sounds rewarding.”

“Well, I am looking for something else so--”

“How did you know who I was though?” David asks, interrupting and looking up at him with a frown. “You knew my name before.”

“You may have missed me, David, but you are kind of difficult to miss.”

“Huh, I don’t know whether to be offended or honoured by that.”

Patrick snorts, and nods his head slightly, “You can work that out during the game; I should go and warm up. It was good to see you again, David Rose.”

“Good luck.” David mutters as he stands up, “Or maybe not- maybe bad luck, since you’re on the other team and everything.”

“Whatever you say.” Patrick replies with one final wink as he clambers off the bench and heads in the direction of his team. 

As he runs away, his shorts ride up in the back, and David can’t help but look at his behind an eager eye. This could be interesting, he ponders, as Patrick turns back to face him as he joins the team and gives him a discreet little wave before focusing his attention back on the game.

Again, David tries to pay attention to his friend and the citizens of the town, waving their wooden bats around and running in circles, but he finds his eyes constantly drawn towards the well-built man in the green uniform, stretching his legs, and every so often turning back to catch eyes with David and raise an eyebrow. 

Bob’s Garage Team wins this time, and Stevie is distracted celebrating with Roland and Ronnie, so David takes the opportunity to walk slowly towards Patrick who is packing his bag up. 

“Hey,” he says quietly. 

“Hi.” Patrick replies, tensely. His teeth are locked and it’s framing his face very nicely and making his jaw line jut out temptingly, but David can tell that he’s upset. Competitiveness is a very attractive trait to someone such as David, who is so very strong spirited himself. He finds himself surprisingly drawn to the furrowed eyebrows, and finds his breath catching as he looks at the man in front of him. “Should I be saying congratulations?” Patrick growls, shoving a bottle into his bag with added force.

“Oh, I- I’m not really that into the game honestly. I spent most of the afternoon trying to track my eBay bid, but I gather it didn’t go well for you.” David says slowly, unsure of what he is even trying to do in forcing conversation with the man.

Somehow, this comment earns a small smirk from Patrick. “What gave you that idea?”

“Other than the fact that you’re one breath away from breaking your teeth with how hard you’re clenching your jaw? Um, probably that--” He waves a hand to where Roland is jumping up and down a little way away and popping a bottle of zhampagne with unneeded vigour. 

This earns a snort from Patrick, and David tries very hard to stop himself from tallying each minor response from the man as a personal success.

“What are you doing, David?” Patrick asks in a defeated voice. 

“I don’t know- Trying to make you feel better?” David asks more that states, waving his arms around like he does when he is cornered. 

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” He answers again. “I was rude to you, but you were also very snippy to me. And I really shouldn’t want to make you feel better considering this is logically how I should have wanted the game to go. But I want to make you smile again, so, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

Patrick looks up with something devilish in his eyes. “There is something. You won’t agree to it though.”

David narrows his eyes as he silently gestures for him to continue.

“Well--”

*** 

“You know, this might actually be a low point in our friendship.” Stevie says, as David steps out of the motel room a week later in a cheap green and white baseball jersey, with matching shorts which cut off way higher above the knee than the actual team uniform.

“I think this might be a low point in my life.” David says, rolling his eyes and heading towards the car nevertheless, “Are you sure you’re not mad at me about this, because I told you before that if it really bothers you then I can change and tell Patrick I couldn’t do it--”

“I’m all behind this, David.” Stevie answers easily, “If anything, it’ll probably do us some good since Brewer won’t be able to keep his eyes off your ass in those shorts. He doesn’t seem to realise he’s weakened himself in the process.”

David hums noncommittedly but smiles despite himself as they head to the field. When they arrive, he can see Patrick loitering by his and Stevie’s usual picnic table, trying not to look eager, but he’s looking up quickly at every car that pulls up on the gravel. 

Stevie snorts, “I’m going to head straight to the team briefing, give you two your little moment.” She says, clambering out and heading straight away. 

“Break a leg!” David shouts at the last moment, a weekly tradition since he had started going to the games. 

“Fuck you!” Stevie replies, without turning her back. 

David grins as he slowly makes his way to the picnic table, unable to ignore the eyes of almost everyone in the town on him. The shorts seem even shorter in comparison to the official team uniform, and he is both thrilled and embarrassed that Patrick had picked them out for him. 

But it’s all worth it when Patrick turns around and spots him for the first time. His eyes go wide in shock and rake up and down his body unashamedly. His mouth drops open and he gapes at David as he approaches slower than he might usually just to give him an extra little time to enjoy the other man’s reaction.

“Feeling better yet?” David asks, hovering a step away from the table and doing a little spin on one heel. 

Patrick hums and his voice breaks, so he has to cough before responding. “Wow, David. I didn’t think you’d actually do it.”

“Well, you said it would make you feel better and I told you I would do whatever you wanted.” David says simply, enjoying how Patrick’s eyes can’t seem to pick a place to rest, travelling from his shoulders, to his chest, and lower, only to travel back up again to repeat the process.

David drops his bag on the floor and climbs up to sit on the table as usual, the shorts riding even further so they are only covering as much as a pair of boxers might. His bare knee brushes Patrick’s, who gasps in a breath at the contact, and wrings his hands together as if to stop himself from reaching out. 

“Is this how you feel during games?” Patrick asks quietly, so David barely hears him. 

“What are you saying?”

“Well, it’s kind of hard to miss how your eyes travel during the game, David. You have a very expressive face.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He replies, with a fake superiority in his tone but grinning anyway. “I’m always very focused on the sport.”

Patrick opens his mouth to respond, but a whistle blows somewhere, and he is forced to stand up and head towards his team.

“I’ll be cheering you on.” David says, watching him move.

“I’ll be looking for you.” Patrick responds. 

This game might be the only one David actually pays attention to. Well, as much as he is willing to pay attention to the actual game; he is really focused on how Patrick can’t seem to take his eyes away from the side-lines enough and fumbles several catches because of it. 

David would feel bad if his skin wasn’t tingling under the undivided attention that he is receiving from the other man, and the truly indecent expressions he is making every time he looks over.

The game is over quicker this time; Bob’s Garage taking a second victory, and David truly does feel slightly bad at this result. He heads over to meet Patrick and is bombarded by Stevie. 

“Our good luck charm!” She says excitedly, hitting him on the back. “You worked a treat!”

“I- what?” David says, looking for Patrick and only half listening to her words. 

“You distracted Brewer so much that he messed up the game!” She says, and Roland thumps him on the back as well. 

David spots Patrick heading off away from the field and towards the sports hall and around the back of the building. Guilt clenches in his stomach as the other man doesn’t even look at him as he walks away, and David quickly untangles himself from the arms surrounding him. 

“Excuse me,” He mumbles, breaking into a clumsy jog as he follows the retreating figure around the back of the building. 

He runs headfirst into Patrick stood in wait behind the wall and is pushed full-bodily against the bricks. Patrick’s hands are on his waist and they clench and unclench the fabric like a cat, pawing affectionately at him as he holds him in place. 

“I thought you might be mad at me.” David says quietly, slipping his arms around the shorter man’s shoulders as Patrick moves their bodies closer so that they are pressed together head to toe. “For distracting you.”

“David,” Patrick replies in an incredulous tone, “I picked the outfit, didn’t I?”

David nods slowly. 

“But you lost the game because of it.” 

“Worth it.” Patrick says shrugging easily and surging up to meet David’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

Patrick is insistent in his kissing in the same way he is when he is flirting. He is teasing, pulling back every so often to make David follow him desperately to drag him back in, but he returns every gesture easily and gives David back as much as he receives. 

Patrick kisses like he wants to know more. He pulls back at intermittent periods to gasp in air, returning to press himself fully onto David, and press his tongue into the other man’s mouth slightly, before pulling back and pecking ever so lightly on his lips. 

They go from tentative and passionate, to messy and desperate, and Patrick’s hands clench tighter onto David’s hips as they grip at each other tightly. He is just sucking David’s lower lip into his mouth, digging his teeth into the flesh there, when they are interrupted. 

“Classy, David.” Stevie says from the corner, where she is leant against the wall casually. 

Patrick pulls away, dragging a small moan from David at the same time as he turns his head to face his friend. 

“What do you want?” David asks, holding Patrick in place by the shoulders to stop him from retreating. 

“I was just coming to see if you needed a lift home.” Stevie says, shrugging. 

“Um, I’ve got it covered, thanks Stevie.” Patrick responds for him, seeming as eager as David to get back to what they had previously been doing. 

“Wow.” Stevie says, rolling her eyes but leaving with a small smirk on her face. “Good for you, David.”

Patrick smiles as they turn back to face each other and tips his head to brush his lips against David’s tantalisingly. 

“Where were we?” He asks.

“I think you were just showing me how much you liked the outfit.” David gasps, as Patrick bites his way down his neck, lapping lightly over each nip to sooth it. 

“Mm, I like the outfit, David.” Patrick mutters, “You’re like my personal cheerleader.”

David just laughs into the next kiss. 

*** 

David doesn’t wear the outfit to any more games (although it is kept for posterity). 

Instead, one month later, he dresses back in his usual black sweater and jeans ensemble, and heads towards the groups usual bench with Stevie to greet Patrick with a kiss.

“Mm, hi.” Patrick says as they pull back. “I was excited to see you, I handed in my notice at Ray’s today. I’m officially a partner at Rose Apothecary starting Monday.”

“Well, that’s certainly something to celebrate.” David says fondly, rubbing his shoulders as if to work out knots, but more to express his emotion in a physical way. 

The whistle blows, and David sees his boyfriend and best friend off with a small wave. Patrick gives him one last kiss before he goes, looking down at David’s feet with an amused huff and running off to join his team. 

David watches from the side-lines, as usual, perched on the picnic bench with his phone in one hand and one ear open and prepared for the first sounds of the barbecue being set up. 

On his feet, however, two different colour laces grace his Rick Owens shoes; one blue and one green.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Competitive Patrick has real issues, but David still fancies him. 
> 
> My thoughts are with you all during this really difficult time, I hope you're all staying safe and well. 
> 
> If you enjoyed please comment and let me know what you think! Every single one just makes me want to write more and I appreciate them all so much.


End file.
